listen close (it's our love song)
by 155cm
Summary: pre-established r/s, a shameless collection of NicoMaki being NicoMaki, fluff, more fluff and an extra dose of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:** do not own

* * *

Sitting with her back to the wall, phone balanced precariously on her knees and blankets around her shoulders, Maki stares at the screen.

Waving happily on the display is Nico, grin bright as she holds the camera with one hand and gestures with the other. Her pink scarf – the one Maki had painfully knitted back when she was young and embarrassing (she's still young and embarrassing, but that was when she was _shamefully so)_ is wrapped around her neck, the ends dipping down to where Maki unapologetically allows her gaze to wander.

 _"Hi Maki! Feel honoured, the great Yazawa Nico is showing you her university campus! Well, aren't you amazed?"_ Light taps and the rough, crackly sound of wind is heard through the speakers as Nico moves from her spot, light breaths audible as she holds the camera close.

Warm from her blanket and sleepy from the fatigue of a long day, Maki feels herself begin to nod off. The chatter of Nico as she begins to do a tour of all her favourite university hang out spots fills the silence as comfortable background noise. The phone slips from Maki's knee with an audible _thump_ as it lands dangerously close to her fingers, startling her into alertness as she picks up her phone.

 _"So that's all for my_ tour... _you enjoyed it, right? Well, one day I'll show you around here in real life! I_ _bet you can't wait!"_ she finishes, winking (greasily, yet _oh so endearingly)_ at the camera.

 _"Love you, Maki!"_

Maki's eyes close shut, quietly satisfied. A moment later, she hears a door creak open, the thud of footsteps and a loud voice call out.

"Maki, I'm home! Where are you, did you miss me?"

Rolling her eyes, Maki exits the video folder whilst shaking off her blankets. She's switching off the display on her phone when she calls out in response "No way! I didn't even notice you were out."

Nico's grinning visage greets her as she exits the bedroom and approaches the living room. "Liar, you were totally re-watching my old video messages for you."

Flushing a red the shade of her beloved tomatoes, Maki knows they're both aware of the lie before she even opens her mouth, but says it anyway. "No, not really."

Well accustomed to Maki's tendencies to dodge potential embarrassing situations, Nico rolls her eyes and pouts. "Whatever, I know you love me anyway," she declares, turning away. "Now help me set out plates, I'm hungry."

"Wait."

Moving instinctively, Maki reaches out and tugs Nico back to face her. Stepping forward in the same fluid step, she briefly notices the surprise etched on Nico's features before pressing a quick kiss to the other girl's lips. "Welcome home, Nico-chan." Maki says, arms wrapped tight around the other. She may be embarrassed, but that isn't going to stop her from telling Nico how she feels.

Nico hugs back just as tightly, smiling as she presses a kiss into Maki's hair "I'm home, Maki."

* * *

 **a/n:** im crying at maki having a folder of nico vids ok

feel free to hmu on Twitter 155q_


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer:** a day has passed, and I still don't own

* * *

It is part four in the morning and Maki's shivering from the chill set deep into her bones. A long-finished mug of coffee is set at the end of her desk, and her vision blurs as she squints at the pages haphazardly spread across the desk. Maki knows that she is the only one awake in her household right now, had heard the maids do a round of the house a couple of hours before, had listened to the quiet hum of nothingness before slipping from bed and switching her lamp back on.

Maki knows that if the other µs members could see her now, they'd disapprove of her swapping precious sleep for more time spent on song-writing. Except, Maki _really_ wants to do this. She had finished the melody and accompaniment days ago, the chipper tune coming to mind easily as she pictured the cardigan-clad form of her girlfriend at the forefront of her mind. Writing the melody isn't the hard part, not with so much inspiration at her fingertips and the forefront of her memory, not with memories of Nico's laughter ringing in her ears.

What's difficult about this particular song are the lyrics.

This isn't a µs song. Maki can't go to the others to ask for inspiration and help. She wouldn't _want_ to go to the others – it'd defeat the purpose of the whole idea.

This is a song for Nico, a song for Maki to capture every inch of what she feels for the tiny girl with a louder than life personality, a song for Maki to discard her embarrassment and attempt to capture every inch of what she feels for her girlfriend who thinks she doesn't notice her disappointment when she fails to match her lovey-dovey actions with her own. Maki's always been able to let go of any inhibitions through song, through the liberating feeling of notes in the air and passion in her fingers, and perhaps that's why she's struggling.

It's terrifying, Maki acknowledges with a frown at her many scribbles, how with music you bare your soul for the world to see. It's raw, genuine and exciting.

Eyes slipping shut, Maki reflects.

Nico knows Maki, knows Maki so well it's a little scary sometimes how she can guess the reasons for Maki's actions when she doesn't know them herself. Although she doesn't seem it, she leads them well, takes charge in a way that bridges any age gap and coaxes out every inch of Maki's character, be it good or bad. She accepts Maki in a way that Maki has only recently begun to do so herself, addresses her flaws and accepts them as being part of her character.

Maki appreciates Nico's effort and loves her for it. Loves how even though they squabble and bicker like a married couple at times, through light-hearted banter (and sometimes serious yelling matches) they get to explore and learn more about their relationship and are always, always willing and ready to work towards the next step in drawing impossibly closer.

 _Ah._

 _Of course,_ Maki lets her head drop to the table with a light thunk, _I'm thinking too hard._

It's not about creating a perfect song for Nico, that's not what their relationship is about.

They're not perfect, so the lyrics don't have to be either.

They just need to be genuine, and that's one thing Maki thinks she can achieve.

Smiling with renewed determination, Maki picks up her pen.

* * *

 **a/n:** picture Maki creating a CD for Nico of personal compositions to take away with her to uni and Nico's tearing up and Maki is stammering and Nico BLASTS IT FULL VOLUME ALL DAY EVERY DAY and Maki facepalms in all their video calls but secretly loves having a piece of her there, claiming Nico ...


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer:** still don't own, unfortunately.

* * *

"Oh crap, it's time to go already." Maki mutters, clicking her box shut and sliding her chopsticks back into place. The chatter of students in the second-year's classroom – their designated lunch spot for the day, having been alternating each week where to go for their (Honoka named) 'Special µs Lunch Gathering' – is a comfortable constant.

Nico looks up from where she's been attempting to weasel a piece of chocolate away from Eli for the past five minutes. "You have a meeting?"

Distracted with straightening her blazer, Maki nods and picks up her utensils before leaning over and placing a quick kiss on Nico's forehead. "Yeah, and I'm five minutes late. I'll see you at practice, love you."

She's taken five steps away before she realises the gravity of what has just been said and done. Ears burning, she freezes in place, waiting for the inevitable.

Loud hooting and yelling can be heard from the table she has just vacated, the raucous cacophony of noise drawing the attention of the students who surround them.

"Did you see that, Kayo-chin? Look at how sweet Maki can be!" Rin can be heard crowing loudly.

Honoka cheers in delight. "Aw, how sweet!"

"Do the two of you have to have such shameless displays in our classroom?" Umi's cry of outrage would be fearsome if not for the embarrassed quake in her tone.

"They grow up so fast, Elicchi." Nozomi adds in, tone sly and teasing.

Amongst the voices of the more vocal members however, there is a noticeable absence. Unable to help herself, Maki turns back around, curious about Nico's reaction.

Her girlfriend is silent, a flustered blush on her cheeks, stunned into uncharacteristic stillness. Some part of Maki notes that she should remember this for the future, because seeing Nico is too adorable to handle when embarrassed and caught by surprise. The rest of her just becomes even _more_ embarrassed, because if the usually-shameless Nico is experiencing embarrassment then _it must have_ _been really bad_.

Nico looks up, and when she catches Maki's gaze a peculiar expression settles on her face.

"What?" Maki asks, and despite the distance and loud chatter from their friends she knows Nico can read the words from her lips.

A sudden smile spreads across Nico's lips. It's one Maki is very familiar with, one she knows spells nothing but trouble. It's a smirk, one full of mischief, and Maki has always been Nico's favourite target.

Cupping her mouth with her hands, Nico yells in her direction, "I love you too, Maki-chan!"

There's a momentary silence before the loud cheering and hooting from the rest of µs recommences, filled with lots of teasing winks and waves.

"Yeah, we love you Maki-chan!"

"We love you!"

"Come back soon!"

Face burning, try as she might Maki can't stop the smile from spreading across her face. Raising a hand to cover her face, she shrugs and turns away. "Well, it's not like I like all of you."

"That's right, you love Nico!" Rin, the traitor chimes back in response.

Maki begins to head for the door. "You know what, no. I'm late. Goodbye."

"Wait, Maki!"

Ignoring the cries of her friends (who she should really, honestly look into replacing before they halve her lifespan out of sheer embarrassment), Maki heads out of the classroom and slides the door shut. She's halfway down the corridor when she hears the door open again, and the rapid tap of shoes in the hallway before her wrist is grasped.

Forced to turn around, Maki catches a glimpse of Nico's cheeky smile a moment before the other girl slams into her, wrapping her arms tight around her.

"Oof!" Surprised by the sudden hug (except _not really_ , because part of Maki had been waiting – anticipating – this), Maki automatically reciprocates it because Nico gives the _best_ hugs. Maki tugs them to the side of the hallway so they're not in the way of passing students.

"What is it? I really have to get to my meeting." She really doesn't want to know how late she'll be.

Looking up from where she had buried her face against Maki's shoulder, Nico tightens her hug. "Just wanted to say I love you too, and I hope your meeting goes well." Her tone is sincere and her smile is calm, the one she reserves for just the two of them when they're allowed time to quietly bask in their love.

Knowing they're in the middle of the school hallway and thus unable to bring herself to respond properly, Maki pulls away. She's somewhat afraid of what she'll do if she lets the moment be prolonged for longer. "Thank you, Nico-chan. I'll see you later, okay?"

A quick squeeze of the older girl's hand and meaningful wink later, Maki's on her way.

Okay, so maybe her friends aren't too bad. Meeting the rest of µs did open Maki to a world of grief, but it also made her days so much more fun – and loving.

* * *

 **a/n:** "hey maki remember when you blurted out you loved me in the middle of lunch and it was such a Gay Moment" "nO? SORRY? WHAT I DON'T REMEMBER?" "MAKI STOP LYING" "LALLALALALA"


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer:** still not mine, boo

* * *

Maki loves those rare times when she's the first to wake in the morning. She loves slowly blinking the sleep from her eyes and slowly adjusting to the soft sunlight brightening the bedroom and warm weight hugged tight to her body.

Maki loves how in Nico's sleep, all traces of melodrama and playfulness fade from her countenance, leaving her calm and restful. She's so beautiful, Maki still can't believe how lucky she is to have the opportunity to see this side of her girlfriend. Maki loves how well Nico's body fits against her own, like it was sculpted to fill her empty spaces. If she has a free arm not trapped by Nico's slumbering body, she likes to run a hand gently down Nico's back, tracing the dip of her spine and giggling softly when she elicits soft sounds from the other.

If Nico's separate from her and Maki's free to move, once she's drunk her fill of admiring Nico she likes to be a little more mischievous in her endeavours. Starting from Nico's collar, she likes to pepper light kisses all over her, showering her in the love that Nico is sure to return in her usual energetic manner during the day. During these times, if Nico doesn't awaken by the time Maki reaches her knees she draws back up to her face, placing light pecks over Nico's closed eyelids followed swiftly by a pair on her cheeks and finally, her lips.

Sometimes Nico will open her eyes at this point and cheekily whisper in a voice still heavy with sleep, "I was awake the whole time."

Maki would respond by blushing a light red, but would be sure to get the last say after struggling past her embarrassment, "I knew you were awake," mumbled as she dips her head down for their customary good morning kiss.

Maki loves waking up to Nico in the morning. It's during these sleepy mornings that seem to hang in their own separate blanket of time and space where she is able to completely indulge in and explore every facet of the love she has for Nico.

Sometimes Maki feels so full of love that she thinks she'll explode, thinks that it's impossible for one person to feel so much love in their heart and soul, thinks it'll take an eternity of mornings and nights and the hours in between to convey to Nico precisely how much she loves her. Sometimes Maki thinks, and sometimes she doesn't.

Eyes still closed yet instinctively knowing Nico is awake, Maki mumbles into the other's hair, "I love you, Nico-chan."

The reply is instantaneous, "I love you too, Maki."

* * *

 **a/n:** I honestly think maki is the type to sleep like a log but when she does wake first, it's always at 7am or something and she slowly burns out of energy during the day whilst by the time she's a puddle of goo, nico's bouncing from the walls and bringing her coffee and putting sticky lip gloss kisses all over her ...

thank you all for reviewing so far! I try to make it a point to respond to everyone, also if you'd like you can find me on Twitter 155q_


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n:** don't own still, ay

* * *

Maki thinks she's dreaming the first time Nico says those three words.

"Can you repeat that?" she whispers, turning to face her girlfriend, breaths mixing under the blanket and pillow fort they had clumsily decided to construct.

Nico's hands are still threaded in Maki's hair, having been fiddling with the red strands for the past few minutes. Soft hands moving to the back of Maki's neck, she pulls the younger girl closer, as if planning to share a secret.

"I love you, Maki-chan," she repeats, gaze unwavering and tone gentle, so gentle and so full of love that Maki wants to cry. She's not normally the type to cry easily, but there's something about meeting µs – meeting Nico – that has led to her experiencing a vast range of emotions that she otherwise would never have even imagined to exist. µs is her muse, and Nico is – well, Nico is her _inspiration_.

Maki knows she's letting the silence drag on for too long, but Nico, closely attuned to Maki's silence is the first to break the silence.

"You don't have to make yourself say it back, Maki."

Maki blinks at Nico in surprise.

"You don't have to say it if you're not ready. I just wanted to tell you that I love you." Nico's smile is soft, understanding and so full of the love that Maki could submerge herself within for days. This time Maki does cry, lets her tears rapidly build and spill over until she's bent over with her face in her hands and Nico's tugging her close, hugging her tight and whispering, "You are so precious, I love you so much, you are so loved."

Maki loves Nico, she really does, and as she cries in both happiness and pain at being unable to return those three words, not for the first time Maki rues the fact that she has always been a bit slower to verbalise her feelings, a little bit more hesitant. She wishes she were like Nico, so strong and sure and confident, and she wants to tell Nico how more than she loves her, Maki adores her and cherishes her and Nico is her beloved, and Maki's heart is hers and—

Now Nico is the one crying, and Maki belatedly realises that she has just blurted everything in her thoughts out loud to her girlfriend. Too relieved to be embarrassed, Maki reaches over to wipe away Nico's tears, knowing that she must look equally as messy but uncaring anyway because the only one there to witness her being embarrassing is Nico, _Nico who says that she loves her_.

They kiss through their tears and laugh when their pillow fort gives way and comes crashing down. When they escape from the rubble of cushions and blankets, their hands remain firmly interlinked.

* * *

 **a/n:** I've started cross-posting this to ao3! under the same username there c:


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer:** still ain't mine

* * *

It is exam season. The tension that surrounds all of the students, in particular the third years, is thick and stifling. Maki is secretly glad that µs have unanimously decided to take a break to allow everyone to concentrate on their studies, because although she is not particularly worried for her upcoming exams, she knows someone else who is sure to be feeling the pressure.

Especially since she's a third year.

Maki's on her way back to the main building, heart light and feeling refreshed after having spent a good couple of hours in the music room playing piano to relax. A slight frown tugs the corners of her lips down as she clenches her phone tightly in her hand, text message from Nico opened but no reply written.

 _Maki-chan! ( /^-^)/~*`_

 _I'm staying back today!_

 _Don't wait for me ~~~_

"Don't you think you're working too hard?" Maki asks, stepping inside the third-year classroom which by now feels as comfortable as her own. Nico's at her desk, a common sight since the realisation a couple of weeks ago that their exams were scarily close. Nico's hunched over a stack of papers, maths by the looks of it, pink pencil tapping the edge of her desk and chin resting in her palm.

"Ah, Maki! Did you get my text?" Nico grins as soon as she notices Maki approaching. Maki frowns in reply. Both of them know that Maki can read Nico's expressions like a book, and Nico's false attempt at cheer is doing nothing to fool her.

"I got it, which is why I'm here." Maki says, dragging a nearby chair over to Nico's desk and dumping a plastic bag on the table. "I got some snacks and drinks, so let's get started."

Nico jolts in her chair in surprise. "Huh? Get started on what?"

Frown deepening, Maki reaches over. Slowly, she flicks Nico on her forehead, watching in satisfaction as her girlfriend flinches at the sting.

"If you're going to be studying, then I'll do it with you. I remember learning this, anyway." She says, nodding to the worksheet that Nico is only half-way through.

Nico rolls her eyes. "Right, I forgot that I'm dating a genius, way to make a girl feel good about herself—"

Maki cuts her off by pressing a cold can of drink into her hands.

Nico takes a moment to glance down at the can before leaping up from her chair and smothering Maki's face with happy kisses.

"You remembered my favourite! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"H-Hey, get off!" Maki yelps, placing her hands on Nico's shoulders and pushing her back down in her seat. She's sure to have Nico's clear gloss smeared all over her. "I got it as incentive to study, so you better work hard."

"Incentive?" Maki isn't sure she likes Nico's sly smile. "I can think of other things you can offer me as incentive, Maki."

Face automatically flushing red, Maki chucks a box of strawberry pocky at Nico. "If you have the time to joke around, you have time to study!"

Nico pouts, but picks up her pen and settles down to work. Purposefully waiting until she is re-absorbed in her work, in a bout of mischievousness Maki leans forward to whisper in Nico's ear.

"If you finish early, maybe I can give you a special treat."

(It's no wonder why Nico aces the maths exam. Nozomi claims its because of her superior teaching, but Maki and Nico know better.)

* * *

 **a/n:** this one is a bit cheekier compared to the usual fluff, ohohohoho idk what drink nico likes tho? what do y'all think, maybe the pink ramune? or calpis? or the mini starbucks coffees? Japanese convenience stores are amazing


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer:** still not mine, boo

* * *

It is not often that Nico joins Maki in the piano room at school.

Most of the time it's Honoka who bursts in, impatient and wanting to hear their latest song. Although usually Maki has just barely finished deciding on a chord progression to fit the key, she'll play out her vague, half-formed ideas for the second-year to listen to. Sometimes she'll be surprised by an insightful suggestion on Honoka's part, but other times she'll want to slam her face into the piano keys at the more absurd suggestions Honoka makes.

Other times it is Umi who waits at the door, wanting to check if her lyrics fit the mood of what Maki is composing. It's always obvious when Umi is there because she'll knock twice, waiting outside until Maki goes to collect her. Kotori sometimes joins, but not often – outfit inspiration can be sourced through other means, and it's only when she's truly stumped does she traipse down with Umi to get a feel of what design would best suit the song.

If it's not the second years, Maki is sometimes joined by her fellow first years. It's usually Hanayo, but it is not uncommon for Rin to make a trip down herself. If Hanayo is on her own, she'll wait outside for Maki to finish playing before hesitatingly asking if she can enter to listen. If Rin comes along, she'll drag the both of them in and interrupt whatever song Maki's in the middle of practicing, plopping herself unashamedly on a chair and grinning as she demands for Maki to play her favourite songs. Maki will usually sigh but indulge in her demands anyway, although she struggles to keep up with their energy she does love her two friends very much.

The third years don't really go near the room which Maki has basically claimed as her own, Nozomi and Eli chiefly due to their student council work. Sometimes they'll make a stop by to briefly check on her, never alone and always together, Nozomi pressing warm hands on her shoulders in a gentle massage and Eli worryingly checking the time, reminding her to not stay back too late and get enough rest.

Despite the many interruptions of the other seven members of µs who come and go from the piano room as they please, it is rare for Nico to enter Maki's domain.

There's something sacred about the piano, something precious in the way that Maki gives her soul to music and doesn't ask for anything back that has Nico keeping a respectful distance, giving Maki the space she needs. Although in their more sentimental moments they might whisper (Maki embarrassedly, Nico cheekily) about being two halves of a soul, fated to never be apart, the fact of the matter is that _Maki is Maki_ and _Nico is Nico_ , and they are both more than aware of their differences along with their similarities.

Maki loves that Nico gets it, that Nico understands the significance of Maki and her piano-playing in a way that the others have yet to grasp. She knows it may seem silly to others, but when she sees how Nico is the sole person apart from herself to treat the piano room as if it's a sacred treasure she can't help but to love the other girl for it all the same.

Nico _gets_ it. She gets that although Maki shares her compositions with µs and smiles when they come in to chat to her, Maki's relationship with the music she creates is something unique to herself, surrounded by a barrier that although not impenetrable is something to be respected.

Maki loves Nico for it, loves how the other girl is so closely attuned to herself and loves how Nico respects the fact that they are as whole apart as they are together.

The song which she had composed for Nico is playing in Maki's mind. Nico's hand grasped in her own, she tugs her inside the room. There is a soft noise as the door clicks shut, and Maki smiles to herself as she sits down to play.

There's something terrifying about baring your soul to the world, but if it's Nico, Maki thinks she doesn't mind.

* * *

 **a/n:** writing this makes me want to play violin but it's so cold and my fingers are frozen I think I'll have cake instead

oh and thanks to the anon for answering my question from last chapter! my curiosity was satisfied hehe

reminder to feel free to hmu at twitter (155q_) or ao3 (155cm) if you want


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer:** do not own, at all.

* * *

Old µs songs are on full blast. Despite the fact that it has been years since their disbandment, Nico's bright humming harmonises easily with the young voices in the recording. Maki can't help but to smile as she rounds the corner, drinking in the sight of her long-time lover.

Dressed in an oversized pink sweater that Maki had bought for her years ago and a frilly apron that had been a joke gift from Nozomi, Nico flounces around their miniscule kitchen merrily, hips swaying to the beat as she expertly flips a pancake and places it on a waiting stack.

Maki can't help it. Tired and with her brain filled with definitions and diagrams she can barely remember studying, she waits for Nico to set down the pan before stepping forward, wrapping her arms around Nico's waist and placing her chin on Nico's shoulder to hug her from behind. Nico smells like a combination of the childish fruity shampoo she always insists on buying, the warmth of their home and pancakes all mixed into one, and Maki sighs happily as she burrows her face deeper into Nico's shoulder.

"Good morning, Nico-chan," Maki sleepily murmurs.

So used is she to Maki's morning cuddles, apart from a fond smile thrown over her shoulder Nico doesn't react to the sudden weight on her back. "Morning, _princess,"_ she teases her with the nickname Maki had acquired some years ago, knowing that it embarrasses her to no end, "did you sleep well?"

"Mmmgh…" Maki mumbles incomprehensively, burrowing deeper into the warmth she subconsciously seeks. Reluctantly opening her eyelids, she reaches over for the pot of coffee that sits warm and full on the bench. "Didn't sleep."

 _"What?"_

Maki is unprepared for the sudden loss of support. Stumbling and with her heart thumping rapidly in her chest, Maki can't help the gasp of relief she emits when Nico catches her. The relief is short-lived however, for soon the shorter girl is grabbing her by the shoulders, turning her face towards her in worry.

"What do you mean you didn't sleep? Maki, are you stupid?" It's a rhetorical question – they both know Maki's incredibly book smart, but sometimes Nico can't help but to wonder if she missed out on the common sense somewhere along the way. "Why aren't you sleeping now?"

Still sleepy and mind mumbled with study, thoughts of Nico and the crooning of Bibi in the background (" _I'm gonna get you_!" honestly, she does sometimes wonder what possessed her and led to the creation of Cutie Panther), Maki shakes her head. "Had to study, heard you in the kitchen, wanted to come…" Maki pauses, yawning hugely. Huh, what had she been saying? "…wanted to hug you."

Maki takes advantage of Nico's stunned pause to reach forward, yanking the other girl to her and hugging her tight against her body. "Nico hugs are the best hugs." Maki declares to the air, only half-aware that she's even speaking.

"Oh my gosh, where's my phone, I need to record this," Nico can be heard muttering, "Maki, you're going to regret this so much later—"

Maki cuts her off with a sloppy kiss that barely reaches its target, tilted awkwardly so that it's planted on some halfway juncture between Nico's lips and her jaw. Still, it does the intended effect of getting Nico to stop talking, because Maki just wants to cuddle.

So cuddle she shall.

Mind finally slipping into unconsciousness, as her body slumps downwards she is distinctly aware of her weight being shifted. She hears a grumble of "Cold pancakes for lunch, then" before she feels her body being lifted, and then she's floating.

Her last thought as she's on the brink of sleep is to wrap her arms around Nico when she sets them down on the bed, tugging the older girl to her and whispering to her a jumbled mess of "I love you."

She's pretty sure she's not dreaming when she hears Nico say it back.

* * *

 **a/n:** idk if I'm alone in this but - the thought of jazz and classical-loving Maki composing something as unashamedly terrible as Cutie Panther is hilarious. (Don't get me wrong, I love the song anyway - but it's bad. In my opinion. Feel free to disagree)

reminder I'm 155cm on ao3 and 155q_ at Twitter!


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer:** still isn't mine, whoop whoop

* * *

"I'm not being paid enough to deal with this."

Eli takes one look at Nico with her hands on her hips and Maki pouting stubbornly by the fence before turning around and leaving, off to find one of the other members, preferably _all_ to come in and help her in dissolving the argument that has begun to boil. In Eli's humble opinion, this will either end in an epic fight impossible to dissolve without Nozomi the Queen of Patience or a love-fest that would require dousing the roof with Spiritual Water in. Either way, she needs Nozomi.

µs has a live coming up and tensions are running high as routines are practiced to perfection and schedules shifted to ensure maximum rehearsal time. Today the Bibi members have the roof for the first half of practice. It doesn't matter that they have been dating for a few months now – it is inevitable for Maki and Nico to find _something_ to argue about, and today it is the choreography.

"No, you gotta do it with more passion!"

"It's so embarrassing!" Maki squeaks, face red in mortification as she instinctively moves to cover her red cheeks with her hands.

Nico rolls her eyes. "You have no problem winking and flirting every day, what's the big deal?" She whips out her phone, opening up her gallery to show Maki the many sneaky photos and videos she had taken of her girlfriend. Her favourite is the one where Maki's got her tongue poking out, eyes staring hungrily at the crepe Nico had so kindly bought for her—

"Hey, stop that! The Great Nico-Nii is encouraging you here!" Nico yanks her phone away from Maki who has lunged for the device, moving backwards to evade Maki's grasp.

"You're doing a terrible job of it," Maki gripes, momentarily giving up on reaching to delete the incriminating evidence (she'll have more opportunities later, she's sure) to instead frown at the tail props they are working with. "Why do we have to have such an embarrassing routine for this song?"

"We're idols, Maki-chan." Nico throws her hands in the air with exasperation, her own tail prop snugly attached to the skirt of her practice clothes. "Besides, you're the one who came up with the song. We already promised the fans we'd perform it next week," she reminds the stubborn red-head.

Maki still looks unconvinced.

"If you don't learn the choreography properly, you'll look funny on stage." What a lie, Maki is so gorgeous that she can flub up the entire routine and Nico would still think she's the most beautiful thing on stage (besides herself, of course). "It'll only be embarrassing if you don't do it with conviction."

Maki continues to stare petulantly at Nico.

"You won't be alone. Eli and I will be doing it with you," edging closer, Nico latches onto Maki's side, face pressing close to Maki's. "Please, it's our last live for the season."

Maki's stance loosens slightly.

"Ugh, fine." She accepts Nico's victorious smooch on the lips with a reluctance Nico can tell she is feigning before pushing the smaller girl away, frowning.

"But stop staring at my butt when we're practicing!"

"I can't help it Maki, you just look so _adorable_ when you're trying to be fierce!"

"No groping, either."

"Now you're just being unfair!"

* * *

 **a/n:** I have this personal headcanon that Bibi practices are filled with a lot of flirty arguing and Eli is always so Done

also at the "I'm gonna get you!" Nico keeps staring at Maki and pulling faces at her in practice, so when they perform it live the first time Maki instinctively glances at Nico at that part and the NicoMaki shippers go wild


	10. Chapter 10

**disclaimer:** Love Live isn't mine, boo

* * *

Maki's no stranger to walking home by herself.

Ever since she was old enough to make the commute by herself, six days a week, rain or shine Maki would trace the familiar route back to her home. She did have a driver to pick her up during winter when it was especially cold and gloomy, but the rest of the time she was left to her own devices – an attempt at encouraging early independence. It was effective, for the most part. After all, Maki _is_ one of the most self-sufficient in her year level (not counting her heavy reliance on the Nishikino maids and chef, that is) so it's not like it was a particularly bad thing, being left alone.

Maki used to tell herself that she liked it, having the opportunity to be all _grown up,_ would try to enjoy the peace of her own company. It transferred to her attitude at school, alienating her from her peers who couldn't (wouldn't, were not willing to) understand the enigma that was the seemingly aloof Maki.

Except, Maki would sometimes think that the quiet walk home would be much nicer with someone by her side.

It got better when she met µs – had Hanayo and Rin to walk alongside, occasionally joined by the rest of their members. It's extremely exasperating yet just as fun to make impromptu detours with her friends, trying out new places she hasn't previously gone to and going to ones she previously used to frequent on her own. There's something exciting about walking home from school, dressed in their uniforms with their bags on their arms, chatting and walking and – well, Maki feels… _normal_ in these times, normal like she isn't really an heiress on the wealthier end of the community, isn't someone who stands on a platform a teensy bit higher than the others all because of the expectation placed on her shoulders.

Sometimes, Maki forgets how quiet the walk home by herself really is. But it'll hit her, sometimes – on days when they don't have rehearsals, or she has a dinner to prepare for, or something or another has cropped up for the other members. Sometimes, Maki will stop and think of something to tell to Hanayo or Rin halfway home, and she'll turn around only to see no one there.

Sometimes, Maki's loneliness is the worst.

But then there's the _always_.

Maki always knows she's loved, treasured, adored. Always knows that she can reach for her phone on a lonely walk home and she'll hear the bubbly voice of her girlfriend giving her the run-down of her day, knows she can open her photo gallery and see the digital evidence of more days spent together than apart.

Maki knows that more often than not, she won't have an opportunity to feel lonely. Nico will, without fail slip her hand into her own and squeeze it reassuringly, smiling and leaning into Maki's side gently to know that she is there, they are together and they will not separate, not in the way that matters – the heart.

Maki's no stranger to walking home by herself, but she's never truly alone anyway.

* * *

 **a/n:** hi all you haven't quite gotten rid of me yet - i've been super busy irl hence me kind of disappearing but! don't worry I'll never go on hiatus without warning ok


	11. Chapter 11

**disclaimer:** I don't own Love Live, what a surprise

* * *

"What brought this on, Maki-chan?" Nico asks after swallowing a bite of the crepe Maki had just given her. Rich in cream and filled with ice cream and strawberries, Nico takes a moment to close her eyes and savour the flavour, happy that the craving for crepes she's been nursing for weeks has now been satisfied.

Harajuku on any day of the week is given to be a bustling mass of shoppers and quirky fashion. Whilst ordinarily Nico would be joining the majority in donning one of her cuter outfits to stroll down the famous shopping lane right outside the station, today she has to make do with the pink cardigan that is a staple of her uniform and the cute ribbons she had tied around her pigtails.

Maki had dragged the two of them off immediately afterschool with a quick wave goodbye to the rest of their members. Whilst Nico is inwardly squealing at her girlfriend being so cute as to take initiative to use their day off practice to spend some quality time as a couple, a large part of her is wondering why the sophisticated Maki had opted for the bright, fast-paced streets of Harajuku over something quieter.

Maki doesn't answer Nico at first, instead using her free hand to grasp Nico's wrist to tug her away from the crowd loitering near the crepe vendor. Sighing exasperatedly, Nico falls silent and lets Maki tug her further away, pulling at Maki's grip until they're walking hand-in-hand.

Maki keeps her eyes trained on the path before them, carefully not meeting Nico's eyes. "Well, you said you wanted to go on an afterschool date to Harajuku, right? I already told your family, and my parents will be back late, and I know you said you've finished all your tests, so—"

Nico abruptly pauses mid-stride, hand slipping from Maki's own.

"What, did you not want to go?" Maki is turning around to question Nico's odd behaviour when she is unceremoniously tackled around the waist.

"Oof!" Arms automatically reaching to encircle Nico's waist, Maki's face flushes as Nico buries her face into her shoulder. "What, what is it?"

Nico's voice is muffled, but Maki is able to catch it all the same. "Best. Girlfriend. Ever."

"What are you saying?" Face flushing red and studiously ignoring the looks of amusement they're getting from those around them, Maki lightly pushes Nico away. "C'mon, we've got things to do today. Let's go." She hurries off down the path, biting into her crepe and chewing furiously as if doing so will rid her cheeks of her blush.

Maki can practically _feel_ Nico grinning, can picture her Cheshire smile clearly in her mind, can practically hear Nico sparkling in happiness as she hurries to catch up to her.

"Don't be shy, Maki-chan. I like the assertive side of you too!" Nico sings as she catches up.

Although she's still embarrassed, Maki lets Nico slip her arm around hers and lean in to take a bite of Maki's crepe. Maki privately thinks that she's undeserving of the title of best girlfriend – really, that's Nico.

* * *

 **a/n:** I was going to do a massive date one-shot inspired by Nico's idea of an ideal date but decided that no, no I was not quite ready for that level of commitment... Maki and Nico are Best Girlfriends ok

as usual you can catch me on twitter 155q_ !


End file.
